1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording and more particularly, to magnetic recording media of the type which are much improved in adhesion between support and magnetic layer with improved durability of the magnetic layer without a sacrifice of other desirable properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic recording media such as magnetic tapes and discs in which the magnetic layer is formed by coating, one of problems to solve is an improvement of adhesion of the magnetic layer to a support. For this purpose, there was proposed a recording medium which comprises a non-magnetic polyamide support and an undercoat layer of polyurethane elastomer formed on the support. A magnetic layer is formed on the undercoat layer. In this medium, the polyurethane elastomer layer is provided between the polyamide film and the magnetic layer, by which it is intended to improve adhesion between the polyamide film and the magnetic layer through the undercoat layer. Although the adhesion strength is improved to some extent and occurrence of dropouts is also prevented to some extent, chrominance signal S/N becomes poorer than in the case where no undercoat layer is formed. Thus, formation of the undercoat layer of polyurethane elastomer is not necessarily satisfactory.